


Two 21-gun salutes

by solrosan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Children of Characters, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eggsy Unwin as a dad, F/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Prince Eggsy Unwin, Raising children, Swedish trivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: Two 21-gun salutes mark the birth of a child born to a reigning monarch or to the heir to the throne.This is a series of fics and ficlets about Eggsy and Tilde raising children together. They are not in any particular order (and the age gap between the children may vary), but if you squint they will definitely be in the same 'verse.





	1. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Posted on Tumblr 2019-03-12](https://agentsandbutterflies.tumblr.com/post/183411493743/education)  
> It’s Crown princess Victoria’s name day today. It’s a national flag day and the Crown princess family greeted the public on the inner courtyard today at noon. Princess Estelle was there, even though it’s a Tuesday and she started school in August. It prompted me to write this.

Eggsy stood in the middle of the drawing room, his arms crossed and his jaw set. Tilde, sitting on the sofa, looked up at him with her ‘you don’t get it’-look that drew him crazy. Usually he just folded, throwing his hands in the air and giving up because he didn’t think the fight was worth taking.

Not this time.

“It’s a school day,” he said for the third time. It was his only argument, but he found it a good one.

Tilde retorted with her own only argument, “It’s my name day.”

“It’s a school day!”

“Eggsy.”

“No. Uh-uh.” Eggsy shook his head. “This isn’t a photo op in our home or some press release. This is our daughter’s education and you can’t pull rank. I’m not taking her out of school to work a fucking rope line in the courtyard because it’s your name day.”

Tilde looked down for a moment. She took a deep breath before meeting his eyes again.

“It’s one day. She’s smart, she’ll catch up.”

“None of the other kids—“

“None of the other kids are going to be Queen of Sweden either!” Tilde yelled. “What do you think will prepare her more? Reading about Herr Punkt and Fru Frågetecken or going out there with us?”

Eggsy inhaled through his nose, his lips made into a thin line. He wanted to argue against it, but he couldn’t. Allowing this would go against everything he had promised himself when it came to raising their children, because this… this was not part of a normal childhood no matter how much he squinted.

Their daughter wasn’t a normal child, though. She had never had that opportunity, she’d been born a public figure. It pained him, it physically hurt that Tilde was right. Not being in school on Tuesday would be better for her future career.

“She’s six years old,” he said, quietly. “Six.”

“You didn’t have a problem with this last year.”

“She wasn’t in school last year.”

“It’s one day, she’ll manage.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t need on-the-job-training just yet, does she?” He sighed. “Can’t we—can’t we give her the illusion that she has the choice you didn’t? Can’t we be those annoying parents who let their kids think they can be whatever they want?”

“Isn’t that crueller?”

Eggsy rubbed his face and made a frustrated sound. “Fuck…”

“How important is this to you?” asked Tilde after a short silence.

“I don’t know, I just—I don’t want her to feel more ‘other’ than she already does.”

“So pretty important?”

“Yeah, suppose so.”

Tilde nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Tilde nodded again and got up. “Only ‘on-the-job-training’ on weekends for now.”

“What—? That—? Okay.” Eggsy blinked, slightly confused. “Did I just win that?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Wow.”

Tilde smiled, she stepped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Or maybe Anne did.”

Eggsy grinned, though he already felt unsure about this decision. But he took comfort in the fact that most parents questioned every decision they made when it came to their children – no matter if they were destined to end up in the history books or not.


	2. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reporter got too close to Princess Anne and Eggsy reacted without thinking.

Eggsy sat on the sofa in their living room at Haga palace. He had put the kids to bed hours ago and now he just waited for Tilde to get home. He was nervous, his leg bouncing up and down. Earlier tonight he had been angry and upset, but now he just felt guilty about the entire situation. 

He had raised his voice -- yelled, he had yelled -- at a reporter today. The man had got too close to their daughter, pushed on and not backed down even though it had been clear that the nine year old had been uncomfortable. 

Eggsy had stepped between them, moving the princess away with one hand and shoved the reporter with the other. So yeah, fine, he hadn’t just raised his voice -- yelled -- at the man, he had also been physical. Not much, but the only reason it had stopped there was because the man had actually backed down. He didn’t dare to think what he might have done if the reporter had pressed on. 

Tilde had been in damage control meetings for most of the afternoon and evening. Eggsy didn’t know what good it would do, since he was fairly sure that every news outlet in the country -- perhaps Europe? -- had shown photos and video of his stunt tonight. This was, by far, his biggest gaffe yet. 

He heard someone coming up the stairs. His leg stilled and he rubbed his hands over his thighs. Tilde looked completely drained when she appeared in the doorway. 

Eggsy forced a smile. “Hi.”

“Kids asleep?”

Eggsy nodded. “Anne was pretty anxious, but, um, yeah…”

Tilde nodded too. “Good. That’s… About today--”

“I’m so sorry,” Eggsy interrupted. He hadn’t had a chance to actually say that to her yet. “I know I shouldn’t have, and I won’t do it again. I just couldn’t-- you should have seen her.”

“Eggsy…” said Tilde with a sigh, but to Eggsy’s surprise she smiled. “That’s not… Do you have any idea how many times I wished for my parents to do what you did today?”

Eggsy blinked. Tilde finally left the doorway and sat down on the sofa next to him. “You’re in for a tough few weeks, but never stop defending our kids, okay?”

“Okay.”

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him and just burying her face against him.

“God, I’m tired,” she mumbled. “And I want to be mad at you so, so badly, but I love what you did too much so I can’t.”

Eggsy chuckled. “I’m sorry?”

“Mmm, I’ll forgive you tomorrow.” 

He hugged her tighter and gave her hair a kiss. “Next time I’ll go to the meetings myself, though.”

“You bet.” She pulled away with a smile, squeezing his hand lightly. “I’m going to take a shower and then jump into bed. Half the press office will be here at six tomorrow morning, so you should probably go to bed too.”

“Did you tell them to bring coffee at least?”

Tilde laughed and got to her feet, reaching down to pull him up. “No, but I think that’s a given. They’ve had morning meetings with you before.”

Eggsy laughed, taking her hand and getting off the sofa. This was not was he had been expecting at all, so the least he could do is get up before sunrise tomorrow and have a meeting at the kitchen table.


	3. Between Two Christmases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an anonymous ask at Tumblr saying _Idk if you’re taking prompts but I would love if you could write a small little fic of maybe Eggsy and Tilde in the future when they’ve had a few kids spending Christmas together. Just very domestic and fluffy!_
> 
> I'm not sure I deliver on all the fluff, but I think it turned out rather sweet. Also, they have kids, but I cheated a little since kids are hard to write. I hope you enjoy it, Nonie, because I was very happy that you sent the ask.

Gently, Eggsy unfastened his sleeping four year old daughter from her car seat, sending a prayer into the universe that she wouldn’t wake up. When she still opened her eyes as he lifted her up he smiled and held her closer.

“We’re home,” he whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

Anne rested her head against his chest and he hurried to the front door where Tilde just disappeared with their one year old son wrapped close. Behind them, he heard the driver close the door to the car. Having people operating doors for you really made the life as a parent easier! 

“He asleep?” Eggsy asked quietly as he tried to get his shoes off without disturbing Anne.

“So far so good,” said Tilde, who had a much easier time getting out of her shoes. “Yours?”

“Yupp.”

Tilde smiled at the victory, starting the climb up the stairs to the bedrooms. Eggsy followed closely behind. It was always a gamble, changing the children into their pyjamases and brushing their teeth before getting in the car to go home, but tonight it seemed to have paid off. 

Anne opened her eyes one more time when Eggsy put her down in her bed, but closed them again with a small sigh. Eggsy looked over his shoulder at Tilde who stood in the doorway, making sure the night lamp was on. She met his eyes with a tired smile.

“Tea?” she mouthed. 

He nodded and gave their daughter one last look before backing out of the room, pulling the door almost close as he exited.

“How was Fredrik?” asked Eggsy and in reply got the baby monitor pressed in his hand.

“Dead to the world.”

“Good job.”

Tilde gave him a kiss. “You too.”

Eggsy took her hand and they walked together to the small kitchenette they had installed on the first floor before they moved into Haga Palace. It was Christmas Eve and they had been at Drottningholm Palace, celebrating it with Tilde’s parents. It had been very grand as usual -- even if it was just a family affair -- but the introduction of small children had loosened it up a bit and it surprised Eggsy that he was starting to actually enjoy Christmas.

Before meeting Tilde -- perhaps even until after Anne was born, if he were to be completely honest -- Eggsy had hated Christmas. Growing up, Christmas had been a mess. Even before his mum had met Dean, the festive season had been a yearly reminder of Lee’s death that she’d tried to forget with whatever alcohol she’d got her hands on. Eggsy had walked around feeling sick from the lighting of the first Christmas light till the end of New Year’s.

Even now, a father of two, standing in a palace making tea with his wife at the end of Christmas Eve the anxiety was hard to shake completely. There was something lingering in the back of his mind, something unsettling and dark. But he was getting there, and he didn’t dread December anymore. It wasn’t even that hard to admit that there were things he looked forward to.

Like baking gingerbread cookies with the kids (or just Anne, Fredrik was too young still) and decorating the tree. Dressing up as Father Christmas and handing out presents after dinner on Christmas Eve for the last four years was a blast too, even if this was the first year Anne hadn’t been scared of him. He wondered when she’d figure out that it was him.

“Anything left to do for tomorrow?” he asked, putting away the tea in its cupboard.

Tilde leaned against the counter, smiling. “Little late if there was, wouldn’t you say?”

“Depends on what’s still do to.”

“Everything's done. Don’t worry.”

“Good,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Happy Christmas, then.”

“Oh no. God jul. It’s still, what, an hour left on _my_ Christmas.”

Eggsy made an acted pained sound. “But your Christmas has been going on forever.”

“Deal with it, you’ll have exactly 24 hours too.”

“Are we spoiling them? Having two Christmases?”

“It’s not like they are the only children celebrating more than one Christmas, but yes we are.”

“Good.”

Tilde put her mug down on the counter top and placed her arms around his neck. 

“If you haven’t noticed,” she said, “a part of this is me trying to spoil you as well.”

Eggsy blinked. Since Anne was born, they had celebrated both Christmas Eve (according to Swedish tradition) and Christmas Day (according to British). Christmas Eve they spent with Tilde’s parents at Drottningholm Palace with everything Tilde had grown up with, and Christmas Day just them at home at Haga Palace with everything Eggsy wished he’d grown up with. He hadn’t thought that much about it. Tilde talked about the importance of keeping traditions and culture enough that he thought this was just another thing to make sure their kids grew up a little bit British. He had just been happy to have a day all to themselves.

Before Eggsy found a way to answer, the baby monitor buzzed and they heard the annoyed sound of their son. They looked at each other, holding their breath and hoping it was a false alarm, but a second later the boy started to wail. They sighed in union and Tilde reached for the monitor.

“No, I’ll take him,” said Eggsy, giving her quick kiss before walking to pick up Fredrik. “It’s still your Christmas after all.”


End file.
